


Théories

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques discussions animées sur la science de l'univers de Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à la BBC.

Docteur," commença Tegan d'un ton accusateur, "pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi ces lapins se sont mis à nous cracher du feu dessus ?"

Elle agissait comme si tout était de la faute du Docteur, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose d'autre que de régler les coordonnées du Tardis ; et elle-même reconnaissait que cela avait souvent un rapport largement insuffisant avec le lieu où ils se retrouvaient finalement.

"Probablement," dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire conciliateur, du moins il l'espérait, "parce que ce n'étaient pas des lapins."

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur la mauvaise humeur visible de Tegan. "Je suppose que cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses si c'était juste des écureuils dissimulés sous un déguisement particulièrement ingénieux ?"

"Je suppose que ce que le Docteur veut dire," commença Nyssa "est que même si cela ressemble beaucoup aux lapins de chez vous, il n'y a aucun lien. Ils doivent avoir un métabolisme entièrement différent, probablement faisant intervenir du soufre et du phosphore. L'odeur était caractéristique."

"Mais pourquoi ressemblent-ils tant à des lapins ?" continua-t-elle, pas convaincue du tout.

"C'est tout simplement de la convergence évolutive." annonça Adric. Tegan douta qu'il ait même espéré qu'elle comprenne. Si elle se laissait aller à ses mauvais instincts, elle l'aurait soupçonné d'avoir ajouté le "simplement" juste pour la contrarier.

"C'est-à-dire," expliqua Nyssa toujours diplomatiquement, "que comme bien sûr le Docteur nous emmène toujours sur des planètes dont la gravitation et l'atmosphère sont agréables pour nous, et donc proches, la vie a souvent adopté des formes semblables, parfois juste en apparence. Il peut y avoir... quelques différences. Comme le feu."

"Exactement !" conclut le Docteur soulagé. "Il y a certaines formes qui reviennent toujours. Par exemple, un dauphin ressemble énormément à un ichtyosaure..." Nyssa et Adric montraient des signes d'incompréhension nette, et même Tegan n'était pas sûre de se rappeler exactement à quoi ressemblait un ichtyosaure. Le Docteur chercha un exemple plus immédiatement accessible. "Ou bien, en nous regardant, qui penserait que l'espèce actuellement la plus proche génétiquement de Tegan est un singe, d'Adric une araignée des marais, de Nyssa une fleur rouge et de moi un _Alcyonaria temporalis_..."

Il y eut un très, très bref silence, le temps que tout le monde ait le temps de réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit et d'exploser en même temps.

"Vous étiez _forcé_ de le dire ?"

"Vous êtes proches de _quoi_ ?"

"Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'un _Alcyonaria temporalis_ ?"

Le Docteur se tourna vers Nyssa avec reconnaissance pour une question posée sans hargne, et à la réponse bien plus riche de surcroit. "Oh, une sorte de corail. C'est aussi un ancêtre des Tardis, et probablement la première créature de Gallifrey a avoir eu une image sommaire du flux temporel.

"Vous êtes donc cousins !" s'exclama Nyssa, en observant le Tardis avec une curiosité nouvelle.

La remarque eut le mérite d'intéresser la curiosité d'Adric, qui venait de surcroît de réaliser qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas épiloguer sur les vérités désagréables et l'histoire d'Alzarius, quand certains autres avaient la gentillesse de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

Tegan, elle, semblait toujours en état de choc. "Vous... vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour vous moquer de moi, pas vrai ?"

"Ah, Tegan, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !" s'exclama le Docteur gaiement.

"Après tout," fit remarquer Nyssa, "tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à un singe, toi non plus."

Cet argument en forme de compliment réussit presque à convaincre Tegan, qui poussa un léger grognement indiquant sa volonté de passer à autre chose.

Cependant, c'est avec un léger brin de culpabilité qu'elle se surprit souvent, pendant les jours suivants, à fixer ses camarades de voyage comme si elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas leur pousser quelque appendice bizarre.

Après de telles révélations, qui pouvait savoir ce que l'évolution était capable de faire.


	2. Attracteurs

"J'y ai pensé récemment." commença Adric, "Ma théorie est que si on considère l'ensemble de tous les états possibles de l'univers comme une variété de très grande dimension infinie, et qu'on en prend la version éclatée, qui est un fibré dont les fibres sont l'univers dans l'état en question, on peut définir en tout point un champ de vecteurs probabiliste qui décrit le chemin que vont prendre les événements. Si on regarde localement, on peut définir une notion de convergence analogue à la courbure en géométrie riemannienne. Une zone à forte divergence est une zone où les actions et le hasard ont une grande influence sur l'état local de l'univers. Quand il y a un risque que le monde soit détruit, par exemple..."

Tegan gémit "J'ai seulement demandé la raison pour laquelle le Tardis n'arrivait jamais là où nous étions censés aller."

"C'est exactement ce que j'explique !" s'exclama Adric.

"Mais c'était une question rhétorique !"

"Je peux comprendre les questions rhétoriques," interrompit doucement Nyssa, "mais vraiment, tout cela me semble assez intéressant."

Adric n'attendait pas d'autre invitation pour continuer fièrement. "Et l'endroit où arrive le Tardis, bien sûr, dépend des réglages donnés au système de pilotage." ("Si peu..." grogna Tegan.) "mais aussi de la divergence de l'espace au point de matérialisation. Il doit avoir d'autant plus de facilité à se matérialiser que la convergence est fortement négative, et parfois - souvent - il y a un glissement vers un attracteur proche, en termes d'espace-temps. D'ailleurs, honnêtement, à chaque fois qu'on voulait se matérialiser à un endroit où on _savait_ qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà plantés ?"

Nyssa hocha la tête. "Il faudra demander au Docteur ce qu'il en pense. Cela me semble parfaitement compréhensible, logique et intéressant."

Ces trois mots avaient probablement changé de définition pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, constata Tegan qui roulait des yeux effarés en observant les deux adolescents comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres. Ce que, techniquement, ils étaient, mais c'était vraiment le dernier de ses problèmes. Et ce n'était certainement pas le Docteur qui allait lui tenir compagnie dans son effarement.

Justement, la chambre de Nyssa venait de se mettre à tanguer dangereusement, et elle eut juste le temps de rattraper quelques éléments de décoration pour les empêcher de devenir des éléments de désordre ; et encore, avec l'aide de Tegan.

"On dirait que nous sommes arrivés quelque part." dit-elle posément, en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de contrôle.

Dès son arrivée, Adric demanda avidement au Docteur : "Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Tardis qui seraient attirés par la divergence locale de l'espace-temps avec les lois de probabilité comme métrique ?"

Le Docteur enleva son chapeau pour réfléchir. "Je ne pense pas, non."

Adric eut l'air horriblement déçu, et même Tegan qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre ses raisons fut désolée pour lui.

"Au fait," reprit Nyssa, "est-ce si courant, les Tardis qui, parfois, n'arrivent pas à l'emplacement spécifié ?"

Le Docteur eut l'air quelque peu gêné. "Pas vraiment, non. On dirait que c'est assez unique, même pour un type 40."

"Tu vois." murmura Nyssa à l'oreille d'Adric. "Tu pourrais avoir raison quand même. C'est peut-être juste celui-là."

"Ou peut-être pas." remarqua Tegan. "On ne saura jamais. Je veux dire, pourquoi ça arriverait à un seul d'entre eux ?"

Adric, dont le visage s'était quelque peu éclairé à la remarque de Nyssa, était de mauvaise humeur à nouveau. "Combien vous pariez qu'on va encore être engagés pour sauver cette planète ?"

"Ca ne serait pas si mal, non ?" plaisanta le Docteur. "Un peu d'exercice avant le déjeuner !" Il sortit en sautillant.

Avant de le suivre, en réponse à la question de Tegan laissée en suspens, Nyssa suggéra "Qui se ressemble s'assemble, je suppose."

Cette théorie-là, personne ne s'aventura à la contester.


End file.
